Esclavo
by PurplePaus
Summary: Lucifer cada 500 años visita aquel misterioso río en búsqueda de un nuevo esclavo para saciar sus bajos instintos, en esta ocasión cierto sprinter de largas pestañas será su víctima si él se lo permite.


**ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN: UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL DORSAL 14:**

**ESCLAVO**

Por detrás de los juncos dos ojos amarillentos y brotados observaban con apetito al muchacho que se bañaba en el río creyendo estar solo en medio de la noche.

El misterioso par de ojos quiso esculcar los pensamientos de ese chico y lo logró produciendo en el cielo una ilusión óptica similar a una estrella fugaz.

La víctima vio pasar la estrella falsa y pidió ser amado eternamente por aquel pelirrojo. El intruso leyó su nobleza y sumisión que junto con su belleza le hacían la presa ideal.

Cuando éste se retiró a su habitación el sapo rugoso que lo estuvo mirando se transformó en una silueta humana invisible y lo siguió con mucha discreción. La criatura supo que indudablemente era aquel chico que había incumplido la prohibición de bañarse en el río el viernes santo y ahora repetía ese acto el 31 de octubre,la otra fecha vetada.

La silueta se ubicó frente a la ventana del cuarto, aunque estaba tapada con una cortina su visión la atravesó, vio cómo se quitaba su yukata, hablaba con sus pectorales y se colocaba su pijama; apenas él se durmió el misterioso personaje actuó traspasando la ventana en silencio y ubicándose al lado de la cama. Miró el rostro del joven, luego a través de sus ojos cerrados y pestañudos ingresó al florido jardín de sus pensamientos.

Aquella silueta era nada y nada menos que Lucifer, quien venía de los infiernos cada 500 años a buscar un nuevo esclavo para saciar sus bajos instintos, con tal de cumplir ese objetivo él era capaz de convertirse en lo que fuera, de desdoblarse en otros seres, manipular la mente y sabía hacer de todo y bien, incluso correr en bicicleta.

De repente Izumida dejó de soñar que consentía un rosal, éste se transformó en negras y espinosas enredaderas y el cielo se oscureció.

\- Buenas noches amigo- Saludó el diablo a su aterrorizada víctima.

Esta vez era una sombra negra con destellos rojos quien fue directo al grano.

\- Apostemos su alma y su libertad - Le propuso sin rodeos.

\- Y si yo gano qué pasa? - Fue la inquietud de Touichirou.

La respuesta de Lucifer fue tentadora: podía pedir lo que quisiera.

\- Deseo ser el mejor y más atlético ciclista de la historia y ser amado por Shinkai-san hasta la muerte.- Fue el anhelo del sprinter.

Al mejor estilo de Thanos y teniendo en cuenta los compañeros de mayor recordación para Izumida el diablo chasqueó los dedos tres veces: la primera vez hizo aparecer a algunos de los chicos de Sohoku, en la segunda llegó una parte de los muchachos de Hakone y en la tercera Lucifer se desdobló en seis personajes muy conocidos por todos: Midousuji, Machimiya, Ibitani, Komari, Mizuta e Ise Shinya, ese nuevo equipo de maillots negros con rojo sangriento se llamaba _Aokigahara Death._

\- Elijan el desafío- Pidió Lucifer encarnado en Midousuji a sus invitados pero ninguno hablaba.

\- _Jitensha, jitensha..._ \- Tartamudeó Onoda con algo de miedo.

El diablo escuchó la petición y la aceptó con la condición de tomar las almas de los de Sohoku y Hakone si perdían, algo que Izumida ignoraba es que todo era producto de una fuerte manipulación mental hecha por su verdugo.

Evidentemente, el desafío sería una carrera en bicicleta por equipos. El trayecto de unos 20 kms era plano hasta el km 15, mas los últimos 5 ascendían en línea recta hacia la cumbre de una boscosa, nublada y oscura meseta.

Los tres equipos arrancaron, desde la partida _Aokigahara_ marcó la diferencia, luego iba Hakone y detrás Sohoku.

Touichirou comandaba a su equipo y junto con Doubashi halaban a sus compañeros por la vía plana, de repente el monstruo del camino se convirtió en zombie, gradualmente todos los participantes tuvieron el mismo destino menos el diablo y sus clones. El pestañudo acechado por el ejército de zombies corrió desesperado sintiéndose el protagonista de alguna de sus películas favoritas de terror.

\- Abu! Abu! - Lloriqueaba mientras trataba de superar al equipo diabólico.

A lado y lado suyo se ubicaron Komari y Machimiya, sus miradas expresaban deseo. El masajista como en aquel duelo tomó a Frank y gritó alborotado al tacto de la carne y Miya diciendo "Tu sí tienes!" acariciaba a Andy con locura provocando más miedo a la víctima, pocos minutos después se convirtieron en zombies junto con los demás integrantes de Aokigahara a excepción de Midousuji.

La zona de sprint concluía y aunque Izumida por fin iba adelantado perdía velocidad en la empinada carretera.

\- Quieres vengar a tu amiguito asesino de conejos, no es así? Qué asco! - Le preguntó con sorna el falso Midousuji al leer sus pensamientos.

Pensar en Shinkai era el motor para continuar en esa apuesta, entonces se produjo una particular conexión.

En Meisou estaba Hayato alistándose para la fiesta universitaria de Halloween; él salió hacia el punto de encuentro y pasó por el lado de un rosal, en ese momento tuvo una visión: éste se marchitaba volviéndose cenizas con olor a azufre. Eso fue suficiente para que Shinkai cancelara sus planes y a cambio irse a rezar por su amado al templo sintoísta más cercano.

Regresando a la subida el diablo iba muy aventajado , su velocidad y fuerza eran sobrehumanas. Faltando un kilómetro Izumida invocó a Andy,Frank y Fabian reaccionando al instante en un sprint muscular, desafortunadamente le sirvió sólo unos cuantos metros ya que la subida era casi vertical.

\- Morfo, morfo! - Gritó con tesón el Midousuji impostor y de su espalda salieron sus famosas alas de saltamontes que lo llevaron a la meta.

Luego llegó Izumida con las piernas destrozadas, decepcionado de sí mismo y aterrorizado por lo que podría ocurrirle.

\- Su alma y su libertad me pertenecen desde ahora- afirmó el diablo y decidió estrenar de inmediato a su sometido.

Conociendo sus mayores miedos y odios Lucifer inició su operativo, con un chasquido de sus dedos se transformó en Hayato Shinkai, el pestañudo corrió ingenuamente a abrazarlo, el clon lo alzó y lo miró a los ojos con ternura para luego lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo.

\- Yo creía en ti! - Le reclamó el demonio dándole una patada a Fabian.

\- Hice lo que pude... Shinkai- san...- Era el clamor de la víctima y arrodillado comenzó a llorar al verse despreciado por su mentor.

Lucifer jugaba deleitado con la mente y los sentimientos de Touichirou ya que él no distinguía la ficción de lo real.

\- Estúpido, hazte allá - le ordenó el Shinkai diabólico y el chico quedó frente a un grueso y viejo árbol, su victimario se ubicó mirándolo a los ojos cerrándole el paso, nuevamente tronó los dedos y se transformó en el usurpador del prestigio de la Academia Hakone.

\- Maldito cuatro ojos! Ladrón! - Gritó enojado Touichirou al nuevo personaje, de inmediato recibió una bofetada.

\- Así no se le habla al rey de la montaña! - Le respondió Sakamichi Onoda y le recordó que mientras existiera Sohoku, Hakone Gakuen nunca recuperaría su trono.

Onoda le tapó la boca a Izumida con una mano y con la otra le rompió el maillot de un jalonazo.

\- Tú sólo sirves para una cosa, pestañitas! - Le increpó el escalador y abriéndose su maillot se aproximó al asustado sprinter que temblaba sin cesar cuando los dos torsos se juntaron.

Sakamichi destapó la boca de Izumida y usó sus manos para retener los brazos de su víctima que no paraba de sacudirse para escapar, verle llorar produjo el resultado deseado.

Un bulto presionó las caderas de Touichirou, del terror y asco él no podía moverse ni hablar.

Lucifer reencarnado en Sakamichi fingiendo que lo iba a besar chasqueó los dedos y tomó una nueva forma.

El clon retrocedió para que el torturado lo apreciara: piel morena, maléficos ojos azul grisáceos, cabello negro puntudo, iba vestido con un maillot abierto de Hakone, tenía cuerpo esculpido y largas pestañas.

El sufrido Touichirou palideció, sentía que iba a desmayarse de la impresión. El personaje comenzó a insultarlo con frases que retumbaban en la mente del joven:

_\- Shinkai-san ya no te ama!_

_\- En Hakone Gakuen te detestan!_

_\- Eres el peor ciclista!_

_\- Inepto! Patético! Fracasado!_

_\- La culpa es tuya!_

_-Tú sólo naciste para ser un esclavo!_

El Izumida falso de golpe se acercó para arrancarle los shorts dejándolo en ropa interior y lo retuvo otra vez con sus fuertes manos.

\- Llora lo que quieras, ésto es solo el inicio - Le dijo en tono burlón y posó con ansias su boca sobre la de su sometido.

Mientras todo eso pasaba Touichirou pensaba en Hayato y le pedía perdón mentalmente, estar forzado a cometer esa sórdida infidelidad lo hacía sentir como basura.

Cuando la parálisis invadió de nuevo el cuerpo del pestañudo, el diablo lo soltó y le abrazó por la cintura dispuesto a terminar su cometido, sin embargo éste no se daba cuenta que una incipiente llovizna comenzaba. La lluvia de origen desconocido se arreció, las gotas se confundían con las lágrimas del torturado pero hubo algo que le devolvió la fe a Touichirou: el cielo empezó a aclararse y el lúgubre paisaje se desvanecía... La lluvia pasó a ser un diluvio que desintegraba al malvado Lucifer y éste con un grito estremecedor se convirtió en cenizas con olor a azufre.

Izumida yacía inconsciente junto al rosal que estaba mimando horas atrás, a su lado lo cuidaba Hayato quien lo vio despertarse.

\- Shinkai-san, yo... yo...- Tartamudeaba el pestañudo, no sabía cómo explicar lo que le hicieron y sólo pudo llorar.

\- Calma... todo fue un espejismo, nada de eso fue real - Le contestó Shinkai y lo abrazó con ternura.

Las oraciones del pelirrojo vestido de hechicero en color negro con rosa habían surtido efecto logrando ingresar a los pensamientos de su amante.

Antes de despedirse en medio de una llamarada rosada Hayato le dijo:

\- No llores porque dentro de poco llegará lo que en verdad anhelas.

Y el diluvio reinició.

\- Abuuuuuu! - Gritó Izumida al despertar abruptamente.

\- Izu, Izu, estás bien? - Carito le preguntó para saber si el cubetazo de agua bendita que le echó funcionaba.

\- Le dije que no fuera anoche al río.- Le reprochó Kike.

Por fortuna todo había sido un mal sueño.

Al día siguiente, Izumida abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y en ese momento quedó confundido:

_" Tú eres fantástico y talentoso,_

_Eres un gran ciclista,_

_En Hakone te apreciamos_

_Y yo te amo mucho! "_

Rezaba la nota escrita por Hayato acompañada con una barrita energizante de chocobanana.


End file.
